I Love You
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Lemon USAxUK, Entendible si leiste Global Mpreg.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece. El Fic Global Mpreg si. Las vulgaridades no van conmigo, el erotismo descriptivo quizás. Las ideas se agolparon en mi cabeza y salieron de mi mano al teclado. El gusto sale de quien lo lea, los comentarios también. No pondré "Rated M" porque considero que cada quien al leer "Lemon" sabrá a lo que se abstiene. (O lo descubrirá de la mejor forma, no se)

_**Nota**__** necesaria para leer:**_ Este fic tiene escenas románticas algo subidas de tono como para que los pettit lectores estén prohibidos a leerlo. Recordemos: no soy nada vulgar. No me verás describiendo posiciones que reten la gravedad ni escenas asquerosamente denigrantes. Es más, no puedo escribir "miembro" sin sentir cómo mi alma se condena por pervertir, pero recordemos que el cuerpo humano no es asqueroso (¡un poco de respeto por favor!). Así que, _**"Lemon apto para quien quiera leer algo que le hará soltar una expresión de ternura a cada segundo."**_

_**Para todas las fans USAxUK.  
**_

**

* * *

**

_Los eventos narrados en este fanfic toman lugar cuando las chibinaciones eran eso: CHIBI naciones. Entiendase: mucho antes de siquiera imaginar el caos de Atlántida y Persia. _

**I love You**

**1: Love. **

La magia del primer amor consiste en nuestra ignorancia de que pueda tener fin.

_Benjamín Disraeli._

**24/Diciembre**

Entraba la noche en la casa de Francis. Ese año celebrarían la navidad en su gigantesca casa, cercana a la torre Eiffel. Todas las naciones se distraían en juegos de cartas, dados o simples adivinanzas mientras sus pequeños hijos visitaban junto a un grupo de turistas y de la mano de la guardia suiza todos los lugares turísticos en Francia. Claro, el pobre Vash tuvo que sacar paciencia de donde no la tenía para todo el grupo de infantes. Como diría Alizè: La guardería del tío Vash.

Arthur sonrió irónicamente mientras el juego continuaba. Sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del francés. Emborracharlo y poder burlarse de él. Sin embargo, Francis desconocía las verdaderas intenciones de Arthur para esa noche.

-¡Delincuente, tienes que tomar por lo menos un sorbo, perdiste! – dijo el francés desde el lado opuesto de la mesa. Jugaban uno de tantos juegos tontos en los que tenían que nombrar algo determinado y dar una respuesta por pareja. La pareja que perdía tenía que tomar, el seme un vaso entero y el uke solamente cuarto vaso.

Arthur aceptó tomar un poco. Mientras los demás pensaban cómo seguir el juego se acercó a Alfred.

-Amor, no quiero tomar… ¿me ayudas? – le dijo al oído. Alfred aceptó.

-¡Bien! ¡Empezamos otra vez! – Dijo Gilbert. El juego comenzó nuevamente.- Cultura de los grandes sabios que reprobaron en la universidad, me defiendo con… marcas de automóviles como es ¡Mustang!

-¡Ferrari! – soltó Feliciano.

-Mercedes.- Dijo Yao.

-Toyota.- Kiku y Heracles se libraron.

-Ford.- dijo Francis mirando maliciosamente a Alfred y Arthur.

-Suzuki.- Dijo Lovino.

Llegaron a ambos. Se les habían agotado las ideas y Alfred no tenía muchas ganas de pensar una.

-¡Pierden otra vez! ¡No los veo tomar! Ya sabes Alfred, eres el seme y tú tomas un vaso entero.

Alfred accedió y de un trago terminó el vaso. Arthur sorbió un poco del suyo, como para que no se le notara en las mejillas.

-Bien, continuemos. Yo no seré feliz hasta ver al delincuente borracho.

Arthur no contestó. Mientras los demás se preparaban y otros pensaban en cambiar de juego se acercó a Alfred y juntó sus labios con los de éste, pasándole todo el trago que escondía, cuidando de que éste no se desbordara.

-Gracias, amor.- dijo éste a Alfred.- _"hoy quien se emborrachará serás tú y aprovecharé eso."_

Los minutos transcurrieron y a Francis le pareció extraño que Arthur se acabara casi tres vasos de vino y no se emborrachara mientras Alfred ya duplicaba la cantidad. (No sabía que en realidad Alfred la triplicaba)

-Bien dejemos los juegos, es hora de la cena.- anunció Francis. Al momento un grupo de mozos entraron con la comida, algunos dejándola sobre la mesa y otros pasando uno a uno para servirla.

Nuevamente, vino servido en las copas y Arthur pidió simplemente un refresco. Era el plan perfecto, le serviría vino a Alfred ni bien terminara su décima copa y cuando lo notara, el vino lo traicionaría, pediría permiso, se llevaría a Alfred a la habitación y aprovecharía para llenarlo de pequeñas marcas de besos en el cuello y decirle que en todo su estado etílico, él le había pedido ser el uke esa noche. El plan perfecto para traumar a su esposo.

La cena transcurría tranquilamente. Como era de esperarse, Francis no dejaba de hablar de sí mismo, de su hija, de Matthew y para finalizar, de las vergonzosas memorias de Inglaterra. Claro, recibió el contraataque de los peores momentos en la historia francesa.

-Ese bastardo…- susurró Arthur, terminando su refresco, el que tomaba de rato en rato mientras peleaban. Miró el vaso y aún tenía la mitad. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si lo había estado tomando a cada momento, ese resultaría al menos el tercer vaso…

Acercó la nariz al borde, era olor a vino. Apenas perceptible en medio del jugo de uva que tomaba. Dirigió una mirada a Alfred, quien terminaba su comida y lo miraba con ternura.

-¿Estaba rico el jugo, amor? – preguntó Alfred con su mirada tierna y pícara.

-Eres… eres un… - el mundo giró para Arthur. Intentó levantarse y las piernas le flaquearon. Alfred apareció tras él y lo levantó en brazos.

-Alguien tomó demasiado.- Se excusó.- Lo llevaré a nuestra habitación.

-Sabía que en algún instante caerías, ¡delincuente! – gritó Francis, presa de la euforia.

Arthur deseó contestarle algo pero no pudo. Su esposo lo besó cariñosamente, sellando sus labios e impidiéndole hablar.

* * *

Alfred caminaba por el largo pasillo de paredes blancas y alfombra roja con Arthur en sus brazos. Rápidamente dio con la habitación que era para los dos.

Escuchó a Arthur murmurar algo al tiempo que entraban y Alfred cerraba la puerta dándole un golpe con el talón. Recorrió la habitación con la vista y los ojos le brillaron. Las luces bajas, rosas repartidas en el buró a cada lado de la cama y ésta última con sábanas color carmesí.

-Mira _honey_, es tan especial… - susurró suavemente.

Recostó a Arthur sobre la cama y se deshizo de sus zapatos. El inglés murmuró algo nuevamente y Alfred se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó acariciando el rostro del otro. Arthur entreabrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi media noche.

-Vuelve a la fiesta, Alfred…

-No quiero.

-A ti te gusta mucho celebrar con otras personas. Yo dormiré un poco hasta que se me pase. Gracias por darme vino sin que lo notara.

-No te quejes, Arthur. Tú querías emborracharme primero. Me di cuenta en el momento en el que teníamos que defendernos con números del uno al treinta y dijiste treinta y cuatro, amor. Además no estás tan mal, solo lo suficiente.

Arthur se incorporó como pudo en la cama, y un suave empujoncito por parte de Alfred retornó su cabeza a la almohada.

Unos cuantos fuegos artificiales surcaron el cielo. Alfred besó la frente de su esposo.

-Feliz navidad, mi amor. – soltó.

-Feliz navidad, cariño…- murmuró Arthur con suavidad.- ¿Quieres tu regalo?

-¡Regalo! – Chilló Alfred entusiasmado.- ¡Quiero regalo!

Arthur rodeó el cuello de su esposo con ambos brazos para atraerlo más hacia él.

-Yo también… quiero dártelo…- dijo con el rostro encendido.

Alfred entendió rápidamente. Al momento en que sus neuronas sinapsaron para darle a entender lo que Arthur quería en ese momento, la cascada de reacciones químicas en su cuerpo se liberaron y clamaban ser aplacadas.

Presa de la ternura e inmenso amor que sentía por Arthur, Alfred sólo podía pensar en hacer de esa noche tan especial como le fuera posible. Acercó su rostro al de su esposo, tomándolo entre sus manos y besando delicadamente sus mejillas, frente, ojos y finalizando con pequeños besos en los labios. Conocía perfectamente el ritmo de Arthur, primero suave, tentándolo a cada segundo, sabiendo el momento justo para pasar a más.

Ya no eran sólo piquitos sueltos y tiernos. Arthur acarició el rostro y cuello de su pareja para fijarlo frente a él y poder entrelazar sus labios por momentos más largos.

Ambos suspiraban y gemían imperceptiblemente. La habitación se llenó de esquina a esquina con sonidos de besos y suspiros enamorados, deseosos de seguir avanzando. Los dedos de Arthur se enredaron en el cabello de su esposo y jugaba con los mechones de cabello que se escurrían entre éstos.

-No es justo, Al…

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el americano entre besos que repartía en el cuello y clavícula de su amado.

-¿Por qué siempre soy el uke? – preguntó con las manos en el cabello de Alfred. Éste se levantó, acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de Arthur y besó su frente.

-Veamos… eres pequeñito.

-Mido solamente dos centímetros menos que tú… - se quejó con un puchero y los ojos en blanco.

-Haces pucheros así de lindos.

-Tú también los haces.

-Pero en mí no se ven tan tiernos.

-Si… se ven… - Arthur ladeó el rostro e inmediatamente un beso suave acarició su mejilla.

-Arthur… eres lindo. También eres pequeño y delgado, pareces tan frágil. Es más, no he intentado algunas posiciones divertidas contigo porque siento que te romperás.

-No soy _tan_ frágil…- murmuró Arthur mientras su esposo descubría su pecho y besaba su cuello, avanzando poco a poco y con besos lentos. Sintió cosquillas en la garganta y soltó una delicada risa cuando Alfred besó su piel justo por encima de la manzana de Adán.

-Eres celoso.- dijo Alfred.- Tienes tantas cosquillas.

-Lo soy… no quiero que nadie más que yo sienta las cosas que siento cuando me tocas.

Arthur se incorporó para deshacerse de la camisa que llevaba. Le resultó difícil puesto que Alfred, quien ya se había deshecho de toda su ropa, tomaba sus caderas y se desesperaba por quitarle el pantalón. Misión cumplida en unos segundos.

-Cariño… me estoy muriendo. – dijo Alfred en un suspiro y divertido. Arthur lo notó, era muy claro el hecho de que Alfred estuviera al borde, y sin embargo sabía que no se entregaría tan fácilmente. Su secreto era ese, ponérselo difícil a Alfred, éste se encapricharía y haría todo lo que el otro le dijera.

-Te resulta tan fácil desnudarte…

-Porque soy un héroe.

-Amor, eso no tiene nada que ver.

Alfred sonrió, rodeó el cuerpo de Arthur con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. Sabía muy bien cómo seducirlo, y la mejor forma eran los besos que tanto le gustaba darle. Besó repetidas veces los labios de su esposo mientras acariciaba la espalda de éste, enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos y le provocaba cosquillas en la nuca.

Llenarlo de besos, susurrar dulces palabras al oído, decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo hermoso que era para él, suspirar cálidamente en el cuello del otro…

Ambos permanecían muy juntos y apoyados sobre las rodillas en la cama, Alfred rodeando la delgada cintura del inglés con un brazo, evitando que se separara de él. Arthur simplemente acariciaba la espalda de su esposo si es que no se distraía en el beso que poco a poco se profundizaba y lo seducía. Primero un pequeño toque de la lengua de Alfred pidiéndole permiso, una mordida suave en el labio inferior y los labios que besaban y se restregaban sobre los suyos, pidiéndole avanzar.

Los labios de Arthur se entreabrieron un poco sobre los de Alfred, se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. Ladeó la cabeza y descendió la mandíbula lo suficiente para permitirle a su esposo avanzar en su beso al mismo tiempo que posaba las manos sobre los hombros y cuello del americano, tomándolo como apoyo y a la vez pidiéndole de ésta forma que no se separara de él.

Las manos de su esposo acariciaron la parte posterior de sus muslos, subiendo hasta llegar a sus nalgas y quedándose en éstas. Recordó que la primera vez que Alfred lo intentó, Arthur se asustó y como primer impulso pegó tremendo bofetón contra el rostro del americano. Pero ahora, confiaba tanto en él, que no importaba cómo lo tocara, no le incomodaba, es más, estaba feliz.

El menor rodeó nuevamente la cintura de su esposo, acercándolo aun más a su cuerpo y moviendo ligeramente la cadera. Arthur sintió claramente el éxtasis del otro agolpándose contra su vientre. Abrazó a Alfred por el cuello y lo atrajo más hacia sí, cayendo ambos sobre la cama se forma lateral. Alfred soltó a su compañero y pasó un brazo tras la cabeza de éste, permaneciendo recostado y de lado. El inglés se movió quedando de espalda sobre la cama y con las piernas recogidas.

Primero un beso en la sien derecha, Alfred susurrándole que era hermoso y lo amaba, Arthur preguntándose cómo alguien podía llevarlo a esos extremos de felicidad. A cada caricia, cada beso tatuado en su piel de forma invisible pero permanente, cada risita o susurro de Alfred, cada pequeño detalle… moría y renacía.

Un sendero de fuego descendió por su pecho, su abdomen, nuevamente ascendía y acariciaba provocativamente cada zona sensible, convirtiendo el cuerpo de Arthur en una bomba de tiempo. Ya estaban perfectamente sincronizados y cada uno se desesperaba por tener al otro.

Arthur arqueó la espalda y cerró los verdes y brillantes ojos al sentir la mano de su esposo tocando suavemente su entrepierna. Los gemidos salían libres por su garganta. Suaves, casi susurros, como si deseara que solo Alfred los escuchara, para que ni siquiera las paredes o las mismas sábanas se impregnaran de ellos. Solo los oídos de su amado, quien dejaba pequeños besos en su rostro.

Las sabanas se arrugaron bajo las manos de Arthur, cerrándose fuertemente en un puño mientras Alfred descendía por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en zonas específicas, desinhibiendo completamente el reflejo de succión y aplicándolo sobre el pecho de Arthur, arrancándole gemidos más audibles y claros, súplicas fuertes para que se detuviera y no lo hundiera más en ese fuerte y dulce éxtasis.

Se cubrió los labios con la mano al percibir la cálida respiración de Alfred entre sus muslos, sintiéndose tentado a levantarse y pedirle que no avanzara más, que no lo aguantaría… y que temía a esa nueva sensación. No el hecho de recibir sexo oral, sino de pensar el Alfred definitivamente como un adulto, de que siguiera sorprendiéndolo.

-Arthur…- llamó Alfred con la voz suave.

-¿S-si?

-Aquí tienes… un lunar… - expresó maravillado.

-¿Eh? – Arthur abrió los ojos, mirando a su esposo.- No lo sabía…

-Es precioso… - soltó Alfred con los ojos llenos de ternura. – Soy la primera persona que lo ve…

-Alfred… tú sabes bien que no eres en primero en tocarme…

-Sí, puede ser. Pero sí soy el primero en notar ese lunar. Es como si estuviera ahí… para que yo lo descubriera y te lo dijera, fuera una sorpresa para ti ya que nunca supiste de su existencia… y yo me sintiera feliz al saber que te conozco como nadie te ha conocido.

Lejos del "trauma" que pensó por un segundo, iba a causarle, se sintió increíblemente feliz mientras Alfred continuaba con su trabajo. No se parecía en nada a experiencias anteriores ni películas denigrantes. Era tan calmo y tranquilo… las manos del americano acariciando sus caderas y a la vez sujetándolo firmemente, recorriendo por momentos las piernas delgadas y bien torneadas del más pequeño, buscando luego sus manos y tomándolas, apreciando cómo Arthur las apretaba presa del placer que sentía mientras él pensaba en que ahora sí, poseía completamente el cuerpo de su amado y conocía a perfección cada una de sus reacciones.

Arthur apretó prolongadamente las manos de su amado, indicándole el umbral de su resistencia y liberando su pasión entre los labios y garganta de su esposo. Sabía lo que seguiría.

-Alfred…- lo llamó, avergonzado. Éste se levantó con el rostro intacto, ligeramente sonrojado y aún sintiendo el sabor del otro.- Perdón… hice algo tan desagradable…

-No eres nada desagradable. – respondió. – Ese sabor… tan propio, proveniente de tu cuerpo… me encanta.

-Al… - Arthur se percató de su satisfacción, pero su esposo aún esperaba paciente por su cuerpo. Tomó las manos de Alfred, se recostó en la cama con éste encima, separando las rodillas delicadamente, como las alas de una mariposa, dejando que Alfred se posara sobre él y propiciara ese toque tan íntimo entre su sexo y el de su esposo. Alfred no tardó en buscar la entrada de su amado y penetrarlo lentamente mientras Arthur movía la cadera contra el cuerpo de su esposo y arqueaba la espalda al mismo tiempo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

A cada pequeño movimiento, sus gemidos se entrelazaban en el aire. Luego los labios de Alfred sellaron los del inglés, ahogando cada gemido en la garganta de éste. Arthur flexionó las rodillas lo más que pudo y un pequeño gemido le escapó de la faringe al primer movimiento suave que sintió dentro de su cuerpo.

Más caricias en su rostro y un beso que se apoderó de sus labios por unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó su amado mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados y sentía la excitación corriendo por todo su cuerpo. - ¿se siente bien?

-S-si…

Los ojos azules de Alfred contemplaron por unos segundos el rostro esquivo de su esposo. Sus labios lo llamaron cálidamente mientras sus manos buscaban las de Arthur y los dedos se entrelazaban. Sabía que a pesar de las muchas veces que lo habían hecho, el inglés aún era algo tímido con él. Era parte de su personalidad y nada podía hacer, más que amarlo así y darle toda la confianza necesaria para que se soltara.

Nuevos gemidos provienen del cuerpo que yacía bajo Alfred y ahora él dominaba. Movió las caderas con extremo cuidado y a la vez ágilmente provocando una segunda apertura en el éxtasis del más pequeño y aumentando su propio placer. Deseaba eso solamente, pertenecerle y que él le pertenezca siempre.

Alfred afirmó el enlace de sus dedos con los de su amado, sintiéndose tan próximo a terminar. Arthur le suplicó que por favor, aún no. Quiere disfrutarlo un poco más, se siente delicioso y que desea seguir así.

La intensidad de las embestidas bajó levemente. Alfred jadeaba completamente cansado, aún deseoso por liberar todo su éxtasis en el cuerpo del otro, de impregnarle con su olor por fuera, marcarlo con su esencia por dentro y luego convencerse en toda la noche, mientras el amor de su vida dormía sobre su brazo, delicado e imperceptible, que su amor es a prueba de todo.

Arthur acarició los bordes del cuerpo de su compañero. El pecho firme, los pectorales y abdominales bien marcados en contraste con los bordes de las costillas y cadera que en él se perciben fácilmente. Por su parte, Alfred amaba sentir las delicadas manos, el cuerpo delgado y grácil moviéndose en perfecta sintonía y compás contra el suyo, contrayéndose ante cada movimiento placentero y tensándose suavemente al sentir su piel.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y luego se dedicaron una dulce sonrisa. Amaban saberse la persona más perfecta del mundo para el otro.

Unos cuantos movimientos más, gemidos suaves que se perdían en el silencio y besos que nacían cada segundo lograron vencer a Alfred. Arthur le acarició la espalda, lo atrajo un poco más hacia él y se dedicó a sentir cómo su esposo terminaba dentro de él.

-Casi muero…- susurró Alfred al mismo tiempo que sonreía y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se apagaba.- un poco más y ya perdía la conciencia.

-Seguro…- respondió Arthur, aún bajo el cuerpo del otro.

Alfred lo besó nuevamente, rodeándolo con ambos brazos y negándose a soltarlo.

-I love you, Arthur.- susurró sobre el pecho del mayor. El llamado acarició su cabeza coronándole con un beso en la frente.

-I love you too…- contestó cansado y dedicandose a sentir ese cambio en su cuerpo que le indicaba tantas cosas, ante todo la calidez en su vientre que le hacía pensar en las aguas del mar. Recibió otro pequeño beso de Alfred antes de que éste se durmiera sin separarse.

Arthur sonrió y se acomodó como mejor pudo dentro del abrazo de su esposo.

-Hey… así como me abrazas… solo me indicas lo extremadamente posesivo que eres. Al menos te hubieras molestado en separarte de mí.

Alfred contestó entre murmullos, acomodándose mejor entre el cuello y la almohada tras Arthur.

-Eres un niño caprichoso. – dijo éste rindiéndose. Suavizó el gesto.- Bien… aunque mañana no pueda levantarme por todo esto… no me arrepiento. En unos meses más… bueno, ya sabes.

No recibió respuesta. Arthur relajó su cuerpo y sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Tres meses más tarde Alfred le preguntaría por la pequeña, casi imperceptible prominencia en su vientre.

* * *

_Bien, no soy precisamente Marqués de Sade ni una ninfómana desesperada, pero espero les haya gustado. Se los debía. _

_No se muy bien con qué pareja seguiré, quizás mi narrativa cambie a primera persona (como en el fic Tormenta) o a segunda persona (como escribe Pablo Simonetti), hasta eso: se aceptan ideas. _

_Tardé por motivos personales, no me maten por favor. No tengo al cerebro maestro ya a mi lado (Francis se llama). Pero si no hubiera sido por Moe, Marial, Krizztina y mi mano derecha Mariiz, esto no hubiera salido.  
_

_**Me dejas un review? Repito: NO NECESITAS CUENTA EN FANFICTION PARA DEJÁRMELO T^T**_

_**Próxima pareja: A pedido de los reviews.  
**_


End file.
